Catwalk
by Moriarty28
Summary: Une jeune mannequin dont la carrière décolle, et un homme à la beauté phénoménale dont les yeux rouges sont sur toutes les couvertures du monde...


**Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic. Après SDK dans le monde de la mafia et de la musique, nous voici au sein de l'univers du mannequinat... J'espère que vous aimerez!**

* * *

><p>Les flashs crépitaient, les journalistes criaient son nom, mais elle ne leur prêtait pas attention. La tête haute, le regard fixé à l'horizon, elle arpentait le podium avec assurance, perchée sur des talons vertigineux. Arrivée au bout, elle marqua une pause et savoura ce moment où elle avait l'impression d'avoir le monde à ses pieds. Rédactrices, chroniqueuses, photographes, tous étaient en train de la détailler mais elle s'en fichait. Elle savait qu'elle était parfaite. D'un mouvement elle pivota, et repartit dans l'autre sens en ondulant des hanches. La musique était assourdissante mais elle percevait les murmures sur son passage, son nom qui était sur toutes les lèvres. Avant de rejoindre les coulisses elle se retourna une dernière fois, et embrassa du regard cette salle plongée dans la pénombre où seul le podium était éclairé, tel un chemin vers un autre monde, dont elle serait la reine.<p>

**xXx**

Assise devant un miroir, les cheveux noués en une simple queue de cheval, elle attendait maintenant qu'on vienne la démaquiller. Sa tenue de grand créateur avait laissé place à un jean moulant et un débardeur, et seul son visage témoignait encore du show qu'elle venait de faire. Les lèvres rouges et les yeux fardés de noir, elle se reconnaissait à peine mais se plaisait, car une fois la dernière trace de fond de teint enlevée elle redeviendrait la jeune fille de tous les jours. Alors qu'elle promenait son regard sur l'agitation ambiante, où des coiffeurs et des mannequins couraient dans tous les sens au milieu de dizaines de portants de vêtements, son téléphone sonna.

« Allo Mahiro ? […] Oui je viens de finir, j'arrive dans 30 minutes environ. […] Ca marche, on se retrouve à la maison. Et rappelle à Tigre que c'est à son tour de faire la cuisine ! [...] Ok bye, bisous. »

Alors qu'un maquilleur s'approchait d'elle, des cotons et de la lotion à la main, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. C'était la fin d'une longue journée.

**xXx**

« Attends… Regarde un peu plus à droite s'il te pla… Ah voilà, super. Non finalement, on en refait une autre ».

Dans un grand studio à peine meublé mais largement éclairé, un jeune homme coiffé d'un bandana et vêtu d'une chemise entrouverte tournait autour d'une jeune femme qui tentait tant bien que mal de suivre ses directives. Appareil photo à la main, il la mitraillait sous toutes les coutures avec une grande concentration. Derrière lui se tenaient la coiffeuse, la maquilleuse et plusieurs assistants, mais un grand silence régnait. Une fois lancé dans une séance photos, Tigre ne supportait aucune interruption. Au bout d'un moment il finit enfin par poser son objectif, et remercia le modèle.

Tandis qu'elle partait se changer, il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur où les clichés étaient déjà affichés. Alors que tout le monde s'extasiait sur leur beauté, il se contenta de les faire défiler sans rien dire, l'air mécontent. Une des stylistes se pencha vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi doué pour faire ressortir ce qu'il y a de plus beau chez les gens ! Je suis sûre que vous serez mis en couverture. »

« Non… Ca ne va pas… Elle n'est pas assez… La lumière est trop… »

Tandis qu'il continuait à murmurer, les gens autour de lui échangèrent des regards éloquents. Tigre était réputé certes pour son talent, mais également pour son insatisfaction perpétuelle. Aucune photo ne lui convenait jamais, et il trouvait toujours à redire, alors que la presse entière louait son talent et qu'il recevait des commandes par dizaines.

Alors qu'il remballait son matériel, le portable du jeune homme vibra dans sa poche.

« Mahiro ? […] Ah oui merde, j'avais oublié ! J'achèterai un truc chez le traiteur en rentrant, promis. […] A toute ! »

Saluant son équipe, il s'empressa de rejoindre leur appartement. Si Yuya rentrait et qu'il n'y avait rien sur la table, il allait encore passer un sale quart d'heure.

**xXx**

Reposant son téléphone, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs entreprit de passer une seconde couche de vernis. Elle avait un casting le lendemain, et voulait être parfaite jusqu'au bout des ongles. Etant peu connue, les propositions se faisaient rares et elle devait démarcher des agences à longueurs de journée pour trouver du travail. Tandis qu'elle soufflait sur ses doigts afin de les faire sécher, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle sans parvenir à vraiment y croire. Depuis que Yuya participait à tous les défilés branchés de Tokyo, et que Tigre avait commencé à percer comme photographe professionnel, ils avaient pu déménager dans ce grand appartement aux baies vitrées qui surplombait le quartier de Shibuya. Elle était en ce moment-même assise dans l'immense salon sur un des profonds canapés en cuir, en face de la grande cuisine américaine toute en marbre. Leurs trois chambres disposaient de salles de bain privées, et l'immeuble était gardé nuit et jour par un portier.

Au début elle avait été étonnée du faible prix du loyer, avant de finir par comprendre que Tigre et Yuya lui faisaient payer bien moins qu'elle n'aurait dû. Elle avait bien tenté de protester, mais ils avaient (très mal) joués les indignés qui « ne voyaient pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait dire » et qu'elle « n'avait pas intérêt à leur donner un centime de plus ». Un sourire aux lèvres, elle savait la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir deux meilleurs amis aussi parfaits. La contrepartie de tout cela était bien sûr que leurs emplois du temps étaient très chargés, surtout pour Yuya qui partait parfois plusieurs semaines d'affilés pour les Fashion Weeks du monde entier. Tigre rentrait quant à lui souvent très tard, ou bien se levait à l'aube pour profiter de certaines lumières. Elle-même ne chômait pas, même si elle ne faisait pour l'instant que des séances photos. Pouvoir arpenter les podiums des défilés n'était pas donné à tout le monde, et elle était loin d'avoir la renommée de Yuya. Mais peu importe, elle aimait son travail et sa vie lui convenait telle quelle pour le moment.

Inspectant ses ongles de plus près, elle entendit son estomac gronder et se demanda quand Tigre allait enfin arriver.

**xXx**

La musique était assourdissante, l'air saturé par la fumée de cigarettes, et les bouteilles d'alcools s'entassaient par dizaines. Une centaine de gens parlaient et dansaient dans un gigantesque salon, dont les innombrables balcons s'ouvraient sur l'air frais de nuit Tokyoïte. Les femmes étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, et malgré leur attitude décontractée elles portaient pour la plupart d'entre elles une véritable fortune en vêtements et bijoux. Les nombreuses pièces de l'appartement étaient toutes surpeuplées, et le jacuzzi sur la terrasse du second étage avait été pris d'assaut par les plus éméchés. Alors que les douze coups de minuit avaient sonnés depuis longtemps, les bruits de conversation diminuèrent et tous se mirent soudain à applaudir en poussant de grands cris. Le propriétaire des lieux venait enfin de faire son entrée. Suivi de son habituel garde du corps borgne, l'homme élancé et musclé portant un costume noir déboutonné s'avança tranquillement au milieu des convives. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, et ses yeux rouges qui l'avaient rendu si célèbre brillaient de toute leur force alors qu'il dévisageait les gens autour de lui. Il était facile de reconnaître ceux qui le voyait pour la première fois, car ils tremblaient et ne pouvaient détacher leur regard de cet homme d'une beauté parfaite. Sans avoir dit un seul mot, il concentrait l'attention de tout le monde dans la pièce.

Alors que les applaudissements commençaient à s'évanouir, un homme lui-même d'une grande beauté en profita pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la vedette de la soirée. Ne semblant pas du tout impressionné, il lui tapa gaiement sur l'épaule et monta sur la chaise la plus près.

« Messieurs Dames, votre attention s'il vous plait ! Tout d'abord, merci à tous de votre présence. Comme vous le savez sûrement, je m'appelle Yukimura Sanada et si nous sommes rassemblés ce soir, c'est pour fêter la centième couverture d'Onime no Kyo ! En tant que directeur de la plus grosse agence de mannequins du pays, je dois avouer que Kyo est certainement la recrue dont je suis le plus fier. En seulement deux ans, il est devenu aussi célèbre que moi à mon époque. Je lui souhaite de suivre mes merveilleuses traces, même si je resterais le plus grand mannequin que le Japon ait connu, cela va sans dire ! Allez, un toast ! » conclue-t-il sous de nouveaux applaudissements.

Après être redescendu sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-excédé de Kyo, il l'attira à l'écart tandis que la soirée reprenait son cours. Le colosse qui le suivait comme son ombre se tenait toujours à ses côtés, mais avait attrapé au passage une bouteille de bière et plusieurs sandwiches. Yukimura se tourna vers eux, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Kyo, Bonten, ça fait plaisir de vous voir ! Etre sur la couverture de cent magazines, tu te rends comptes du peu d'hommes qui y parviennent ? Bon il y a eu moi bien sûr, et d'autres dont j'ai oublié le nom, mais maintenant il y a toi en plus ! J'ai vraiment fait du super boulot. »

Recrachant la fumée de la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer, Kyo ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

« T'étais obligé de faire cette fête chez moi ? »

« Mais enfin, avec un tel appartement ça aurait été un crime de la faire ailleurs ! Et puis Luciole m'a assuré que ce n'était pas un problème. »

Bonten ricana, tandis qu'il entamait une seconde bouteille.

« Tu parles, il a sûrement du se contenter de te regarder sans rien dire avec son air abruti. Je parie qu'Akira est pas super heureux non plus. »

« Il est enfermé dans sa chambre depuis le début, c'est vrai. »

« De toutes façons on s'en fout de leur avis, ils payent pas de loyer. »

Kyo haussa un sourcil, narquois.

« Toi aussi tu paies que dalle. »

« Ouais mais moi je bosse à côté, je te protège ! Eux ils se contentent de squatter ! »

« Tu m'as bien vu la Bête ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin d'être protégé ? »

Yukimura lui posa alors la main sur l'épaule très sérieusement.

« Crois-moi Kyo, si un jour tu te retrouves encerclé par toutes tes fans, personne ne pourra te protéger. »

Eclatant de rire, il jeta ensuite rapidement un regard autour de lui.

« Bon messieurs, il y a trop de magnifiques jeunes femmes ce soir pour que je reste en votre compagnie. Rappelez à Luciole qu'il a une séance photos demain à 10h et que j'aimerais vraiment le voir à l'heure pour une fois, et à Akira qu'il doit passer faire des essayages pour le défilé de la semaine prochaine. Bye ! »

La seconde d'après, il était déjà collé à une magnifique rousse qui le regardait avec admiration. Ecrasant sa cigarette dans une canette vide, Kyo avait quant à lui déjà repéré les trois plus jolies filles de la soirée. Cinq minutes plus tard, elles le suivaient en gloussant dans sa chambre. Quitte à ce que la fête se fasse chez lui, autant en profiter.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous avez aimé? Commentez ! Vous n'avez pas aimé? Commentez ! (mais gentiment...)<strong>

**PS : quelqu'un m'a demandé mon âge lors d'une précédente review. Et bien j'ai 20 ans, voilà.**


End file.
